deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Doctor Strange
Doctor Strange is a hero from Marvel Comics. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Doctor Strange VS Goku (by 22O'Toolec) Battles Royale * Marvel Defenders Battle Royale Completed Death Battles * Doctor Strange vs. Doctor Fate * Doctor Strange vs Kefka Palazzo * Doctor Strange vs Superman (by ZombieSlayer23) * Tara Duncan vs Doctor Strange Possible Opponents * Bhunivelze (Final Fantasy XIII trilogy) * Black Adam (DC Comics) * Charmcaster (Ben 10) * Dark Kahn (Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe) * Darkseid (DC Comics) * Princess Rosalina (Super Mario Bros.) * Raven (DC Comics) * Sailor Moon (Sailor Moon) * Sauron (Middle-Earth) * Shao Kahn (Mortal Kombat) * Shinnok (Mortal Kombat) * Trigon (DC Comics) * Twilight Sparkle (MLP Friendship is Magic) * Ultimecia (Final Fantasy VIII) Battle Record * Wins: 2 * Losses: 2 * Ties: 0 History Stephen Vincent Strange was born to Eugene and Beverly Strange in 1930 while the couple was vacationing in Philadelphia. Strange was a brilliant yet arrogant neurosurgeon until he suffered a car accident that resulted in his hands being crippled. When Western medicine failed to restore his hands, Strange embarked on a journey that led him to the Masters of the Mystic Arts in the far-east as well as the discovery of magic and alternate dimensions. Succeeding the Anicent One as Sorcerer Supreme, Strange becomes the protector of the Sanctum Sanctorum in New York City and defends Earth from inter-dimensional threats. Death Battle Info * Real Name: Stephen Vincent Strange * Gender: Male * Aliases: Doctor Strange, The Sorceror Supreme, Master of Black Magic (Formerly) * Height: 6' 2" * Weight: 180 lbs Doctor Strange is trained with skill martial arts as a practicing magician, his power derived from various sources that include the Eldrich Magic which enable him to draw energy from the multiverse to cast spells, shape reality, and conjure weapons and shields. Among Strange's spells is Astral Projection, separating his soul from his body to enter to the Astral Plane, and transporting himself and others into the Mirror Dimension. The Mirror Dimension is a constantly changing pocket dimension where a sorcerer can practice magic without consequences in the real world, able to shape his environment as he sees fit. Powers/Ablities: * Intangibility * Telepathy * Telekinesis * Elemental manipulation ** Pyrokinesis ** Cyrokinesis * Hypnotism * Mystic bolts * Universal awareness * Transmutation Gear * Eye of Agamotto: A pendant created by the first Sorcerer Supreme Agamotto from the Time Stone that can manipulate time in the user's immediate vicinity and on specific areas or targets. This ranges from reversing or accelerating the flow of time to created a time loop that only the user can end. The Eye can also be used by its user to negate dark magic, see through illusions, or track ethereal and corporeal beings by their psychic or magical emissions. * Cloak of Levitation: A semi-sentient cape belongs to the holder of the title Sorcerer Supreme. While the cloak enables the wearer to fly, it can travel at subsonic speeds, able to resist damage from attacks of physical, elemental or spiritual nature, alter its shape to mimic other garments or function as an extra limb. * Sling Ring: A mystical object which enables the wearer to open a fiery portal to another location within the multiverse. *Axe of Angarruumus: A magical relic that Strange can use as a conduit of his magical power. * Book of the Vishanti: A tome that contains knowledge of white magic created by Agamotto and his fellow Vishanti. Feats * His photographic memory and knowledge of languages makes him a fast learner. * He is acknowledged by the nigh-omnipotent Dormammu as a worthy opponent. ** Once trapped Dormammu in an inescapable time loop, though he died numerous times before the evil being finally relented. * Fought the Living Tribunal, although he lost. * Battled and Defeated The In-Betweener * With the shield of seraphim, He was unaffected by a blast from Galactus, which after being deflected, still had enough power to cause an earthquake in Manhattan * He was able to disable the silver surfer's power cosmic * In a weakened state, He manages to take out a dozen of ice giants with only a minor spell * He was able to use the ikonn spell on a "starving" Galactus. * Single-handily defeated his Amalgam universe counterpart Doctor Strangefate, who is that universe's version of Professor X with the combined powers of Strange and Doctor Fate. Strange also created a pocket universe facsimile of the original Amalgam Universe that would not bleed into the multiverse. Weaknesses * Scienced-Based weakness * Incantations and gesture dependency * Human factor * Astro limits * Magic-induced physical changes Gallery Doctor-strange-5197541.png Doctor Strange Marvel XP.png Trivia Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Avengers Member Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Forcefield Manipulators Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Illusionists Category:Magic Users Category:Male Category:Marvel Characters Category:Marvel vs Capcom characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Manipulators Category:US Combatants Category:Wizard